Master Bruce
by WrenNightingale
Summary: Going off of the letters written in my story 'Hey Dad' this is a letter written to Bruce by Alfred. Credit to grandshadowseal for giving me the idea to do this.


**So Alfred may be a bit OOC here because I'm not entire sure how to write him especially his thoughts on things.**

**But I hope you enjoy this letter.**

* * *

Master Bruce,

I have ever been the loyal butler and adviser when you or any of the young Masters and Mistress needed my help. Yet over the passed years things within the family in which you have created have become strained and I am unsure of how to help you see what it is that you are doing to not only yourself but everyone around you including myself. I have watched throughout the years as you and the children have gone through situations serious situations where in some instances were lucky to have survived. And though I could have left so not to feel helpless when unable to put you all back together I have stayed by your side.

Although I must say that your fake death was in bad taste especially with the renewed stress that it put on not only myself but that of the young Masters and Mistress. What were you thinking Master Bruce? We all had gone through the trauma of losing Master Jason and that was renewed in most of us when we learned of your supposed death. I have never seen such broken spirits within anyone before looking at the children who believed their father to be dead. And I cannot blame them for keeping away now that you have returned even if they have been around the Manor when you are away to visit me personally. Yet I am worried about them all even if they can take care of themselves because unlike you I witnessed all of the breakdowns and unwanted fights that took place between them when they tried to figure things out.

Master Dick struggled to keep himself from breaking beneath the weight of the cowl that you and I must say this pushed him into. Sometimes I wonder if I and the others had not stepped in whether he would have come back to himself. He is not you sir.

Mistress Ann, I watched her conceal herself behind her mask while trying to keep everyone from falling too far into their own grief. She tried to become a shield for her brothers that much I am sure from each other and also from those that wished them harm. Also she tried to keep them all from losing themselves in their grief and keep Master Dick from losing himself under the cowl.

Master Jason of course kept himself from showing that he was feeling any strain though I could see that he turned his emotions into protection for his family. He was there when either Master Dick or Mistress Ann called out to him. And though he may not know this but I saw him be the caring young man I always knew he could be toward both Master Timothy and Master Damian while taking care of Master Dick and Mistress Ann. He may have had a rough start upon his return from the dead but he is who he was meant to be.

Master Tim I watched dive into his work to find you because out of all of your children he believed that yo were not truly gone from this world. I watched him waste away barely listening to Mistress Ann when she tried to get him to eat and sleep, to take care of himself. Master Jason tried his threats which he knew that I did not appreciate him using especially with his language. When he was not looking for you Master Tim looked out for his older siblings as well as Master Damian even when the two would fight.

Master Damian was the one who surprised me the most with his actions and the the way in which he took the situation. He tried hard to hide that he was upset by the fact that you were gone after just meeting you his Father. But he took the information in stride and did what he could to understand what his older siblings were going through. Unintentionally helping them through their grief and pride while finding himself and emotions that he had never known of before.

They all went through a terrible time while you were gone sir and I had done what I could to help them because they are all like my own grandchildren. As you sir I consider to be my son. And in this sense I must say that you must try harder to connect with your children instead of pushing them away. They still need their Father to help them.

Perhaps if you would consider rethinking everything you have done since your return everyone's stress levels will decrease. And this house can feel like it once it; a home.


End file.
